Voix sifflantes
by Angellilou
Summary: Quand la seule pensée de Nico était de souffler la flamme de sa vie pour arrêter ses tourments, Will était là pour lui rappeler qu'elle valait la peine d'être vécue pour lui.


**Hey ! Salut les gens !**

 **J'ai créé ce petit OS sur un coup de tête pour essayer de passer à autre chose et j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même. J'avais envie d'extérioriser certains de mes sentiments au travers de Nico (pas d'inquiétude il n'est pas OOC). Comme vous le doutez ça sera un peu triste (mais surtout trash en fait).**

 **Je tiens à prévenir les plus jeunes qui me lisent car il y a de la violence et de mauvaises ondes.**

 **Sinon pour les autres bonne lecture :)**

* * *

I. Nico

Je savais que c'était mal de faire ça. Peut être même n'aurais-je du jamais le faire.

Depuis la fin de la Guerre contre Gaïa, je ne me sentais pourtant pas moins soulagé. Au contraire, mes vieux fantômes étaient toujours au fond de moi, prêt à envahir mon âme. Je n'ai jamais réussi à les affronter.

Mes pensées étaient confuses.

J'ai vécus trop de traumatisme lors de ma courte existence. Ma seule famille était un père trop occupé pour se soucier de moi et une demi-sœur que je ne voyais que rarement du fait de ses responsabilités au camp Jupiter. De plus, les souvenirs de la guerre restaient encrés dans ma mémoire.

Par-dessus tout le Tartare.

Depuis ce périple dans l'Abîme, les paroles d'Achlys restaient toujours gravé dans ma mémoire. Comme du fer rouge.

Rouge comme du sang.

Le sang était le seul moyen pour moi de faire taire les voix dans ma tête. Elles me chuchotaient à longueur de journée de leur ton aussi froid que la glace que je ne pouvais pas rester dans ce monde.

Que je ne devais pas.

Que c'était un crime d'être en vie pour un enfant des Enfers.

Elles disaient que je devais les rejoindre, dans les ténèbres.

Alors, pour les faire taire, j'étais là. Assis contre le mur de la salle de bain de mon bungalow.

Les poignets découverts avec un rasoir à la main.

Les larmes coulaient toutes seules à la seule pensée de ce que j'allais faire. Mais il fallait que j'exécute ces geste que j'ai si longtemps hésité à faire.

Mais une chose était là : je n'en pouvais plus. Ces voix… toujours plus nombreuses… m'invitant à les rejoindre… c'était tellement… tentant… Non. Je me sentais devenir complètement fou si je ne les arrêtaient pas.

Jamais je ne sombrerai dans les ombres. Cela devait cesser. Je n'avais plus le courage des les affronter, j'étais un lâche. Seul mon sang coulant pouvait les faire taire, je le savais.

Ainsi, je dirigeais lentement la lame du rasoir vers mon poignet tremblotant. La douleur ne me faisait pas peur, au contraire, je l'attendais avec impatience. La sensation de brûlure au long de mon avant bras me faisait oublier ces voix et me punissait de mes erreurs passées.

Car j'en avais fait des erreurs. Jamais je n'aurai du en vouloir a Percy de la mort de Bianca, jamais je n'aurai du suivre mon défaut fatal, la rancune, pour essayer de le tuer avec l'aide de Minos. Jamais je n'aurai du fuir la colonie des sang mêlés à cause de la nature de mes sentiments. Jamais je n'aurai du partir seul, aux Enfers, pour trouver les Portes de la Mort. Jamais je n'aurai du aller avec Jason au palais de Dioclétien. Jamais je n'aurai du tuer Bryce Lawrence devant les yeux de Reyna, et Octave devant ses hommes.

Jamais je n'aurai du être né et vivre.

Ainsi, les gestes se firent d'eux même. Une fine coupure a côté de mes veines. C'était assez pour les faire taire du moins quelques minutes.

Cependant, la sensation ressentie en m'entaillant était enivrante. Il fallait que je recommence. Je me fis donc une seconde coupure. Puis une troisième. Et une quatrième.

Je décida de m'arrêter a ce nombre, pour ne pas perdre trop de sang. Celui-ci coulait lentement le long de mon bras pour tomber sur le carrelage blanc. Cet écoulement me fascinait, je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de mon œuvre.

C'était si bon ! En plus, les voix s'étaient éteintes, je me sentais libéré. Plus aucun poids ne semblait peser sur mes épaules. Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage. Puis un rire. Cela faisait des mois que je n'avais pas ris. Et par tous les Dieux que c'était bon !

C'était à partir de ce moment là que je pris l'habitude de me couper chaque soirs. Voir plus si j'en ressentais le besoin. Ce fut mon seul moment de détente de la journée.

Une semaine passa.

C'était une chaude journée, mais je ne pouvais cependant pas me permettre de porter des manches courtes. J'avais donc un fin gilet noir.

 _A quoi cela sert de te couvrir ?_

Oh non… c'était a peine le début de la matinée et elles étaient déjà là…

 _Nous sommes fraîches et douces… viens à nous Nico di Angelo…_

Je leurs marmonnais un « la ferme ! » pour qu'elles diminuent en intensité.

_Nico ? Pourquoi tu veux que je me taises ? J'ai rien dis !

Merde. J'avais oublié que Will Solace était à mes côtés… et pourquoi déjà ? Ah oui… un rendez vous.

Le fils d'Apollon prétendait être mon petit ami mais j'étais loin de le croire, même si j'avais accepté parce que MOI je l'aimais. Quel idiot j'ai été… maintenant il passe son temps à me suivre où que j'aille.

Je n'ai même plus de temps pour être seul ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'il me rende visite chez moi le soir pour interrompre mon rituel quotidien !

 _Ce n'est pas chez toi… tu n'as pas de maison dans ce monde Nico… ton seul domicile se trouve avec nous, dans les ombres…_

_Non… non je ne peux pas…, sanglotais-je n'y tenant plus.

Je craque.

 _Personne ne t'aime ici. Nous sommes prêtes a t'accueillir. Nous sommes ta famille. Oublis ce garçon qui fais semblant de t'aimer pour mieux te briser et viens avec nous… fils._

_Nico ? Nico écoutes moi ! Pourquoi pleures-tu d'un coup ?! Quelqu'un t'a fais du mal ? Je t'ai fais du mal ?

Will me secouait alors que je sentais mes joues se tremper. Il paraissait vraiment inquiet, normal pour un guérisseur. Cependant je ne pouvais pas lui dire. Il me prendrais pour un monstre et un faible. Ce que je suis.

Je me décida donc à fuir vers mon bungalow. Je pris soin de fermer ma porte à double tours et courus dans ma salle de bain. Les voix étaient bien plus fortes que d'habitude. Il fallait qu'elles se taisent à nouveau. Et rapidement sinon je perdrai la raison !

Leurs paroles m'ébranlèrent, elles étaient vraiment violentes cette fois-ci. Du lieu où j'étais, j'entendis Will tambouriner ma porte en me suppliant de lui ouvrir.

Mais j'avais à faire.

J'étais prêt à mourir pour ne plus les entendre.

* * *

II. Will

_Nico ! Ouvres moi s'il te plait ! Dis moi ce qu'il se passe !, criais-je en frappant de toutes mes forces à sa porte.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment la situation. Cependant j'ai bien remarqué que depuis un certain temps, mon copain était prudent. Il me cachait quelque chose et je n'aimais pas ça.

Dès que je tentais d'engager une conversation sur ce sujet, celui-ci l'écartait en disant qu'il devait aller à l'arène où m'ignorait tout simplement.

Mais en voyant comment il avait réagis cette fois-ci, je savais que c'était grave.

A force de donner des coups de pieds, je réussis à défoncer la porte et entra. Son bungalow était en désordre et il y planait une inquiétante odeur de sang.

Ça venait de la salle de bain.

En entrant dans la petite pièce blanche, mes boyaux se tordirent. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge quand je vis le petit corps de mon copain au milieu d'une mare de sang.

J'hurla son nom et m'agenouilla à ses côtés. Je vérifia par réflexe son pouls. Son cœur battait faiblement. Il avait perdu trop de sang.

Je remarqua le triste état de ses poignets et je compris tout de suite. Nico, l'amour de ma vie, mon ange avait tenté de mettre fin à sa vie. Il s'était entaillé les veines. Mais pourquoi ?! Serait-ce à cause de moi ?

A la place de me poser plus de questions, je pris ma sacoche de premiers secours que j'avais toujours sur moi et nettoya ses plaies pour les bander.

Durant tout le processus, je lui soufflais des mots d'encouragement. Et me maudissais aussi. J'aurai du remarquer son état avant ! C'était mon devoir !

_Aller mon chéri, sois fort. Je sais que tu le peux, lui murmurais-je en le déposant délicatement sur son lit.

Par tous les dieux qu'il était faible. Son cœur battait à peine et il était bien trop maigre pour être en bonne santé. J'aurai du faire plus attention à lui. En tant que docteur mais surtout en tant que petit ami.

Je décida de rester avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Même en dépit de mes obligations de guérisseur de la colonie.

Je déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et attendis.

* * *

III. Nico

Elles ne s'étaient pas tus. Aucune n'a cessé de me parler. Même en faisant couler mon sang je les entendaient encore. Pourquoi ? Ça avait fonctionné les autres fois ! Alors pourquoi que sur ce coup-ci rien ne s'était passé comme prévus ?!

De plus je n'étais pas mort… quelle déception. Je lâcha un sanglot. Ma vie était tellement insupportable… Je voulais qu'elle cesse…

_Tu vas mieux ?, tonna une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

_W-Will ?!, sursautais-je.

_C'est moi mon chéris…

Il avait une triste mine. Des cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux et ses cheveux d'un blond si éclatant étaient décoiffés et ternes. Il me regardait tristement et semblait prêt à pleurer.

_P-pourquoi tu as fais ça ?, articula-t-il.

Il savait. _Il savait._

_Will écoutes je-

_Est-ce de ma faute ?, me coupa-t-il.

Il pensait vraiment ça ? Jamais je ne serai mort de par sa faute ! C'était ces voix… toujours là… me hantant… ne voulant plus s'arrêter…

_Ce n'est pas toi Will… C'est… d'autres personne, lui dis-je.

_Qui ça ? Et ces gens que te font ils ? Ils te frappent ? Te harcèlent ? Dis moi tout Nico s'il te plait ! Pendant tes cinq jours d'inconscience je me faisait un sang d'encre pour toi !

 _Cinq jours ?!_ Par Hadès je croyais m'être évanouis pendant à peine une partie de la journée !

Mais Will voulait savoir… alors je lui raconta toute l'histoire. Les ombres m'appelant et mon seul réconfort se trouvant dans le sang perlant de mes veines. Je lui révéla aussi ce qu'elles me disaient.

Au fil de mon récit, le visage de Will se décomposa. Grâce à sa grande compassion, il pouvait imaginer la douleur que je ressentais. J'étais même attristé de lui raconter mon histoire.

_Mon ange, souffla-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras, je te jure sur le Styx que je t'aimes de tout mon cœur. Ne crois plus jamais que je te laisserai tomber. Ces voix se servent de tes pires craintes pour te faire basculer dans les ténèbres. ( **(Le côté obscur lawl))** Elle remontent à la surface tes pires souvenirs car tu n'a rien d'autre à quoi penser vu que la guerre est finie. Elles ont choisis ce moment pour essayer de s'emparer de toi.

_Je n'en peux plus… elles sont toujours présentes, quoique je fasse maintenant…

_Je suis avec toi. Si tu veux je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit. Chiron ne sais pas que tu es réveillé, je peux donc rester à tes côtés sans problèmes, m'informa-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil, en plus je suis usé…

J'acquiesça et il s'écroula sur mon lit pour m'enlacer. J'esquissa un faible sourire quand j'entendis son doux ronflement quelques minutes plus tard. Mais au moment de m'endormir à mon tour…

 _Tu es enfin seul fils…_

Je frissonna. De retour. Encore. Pitié pas ça ! Elles devenaient de plus en plus fortes à chaque mots qu'elles prononçaient !

Elles continuèrent de m'influencer pendant plus d'une heure. Mais était-ce une minute ? Une seconde ? J'avais complètement perdu la notion du temps. Mon esprit était engourdis…

 _As-tu pris ta décision ? Ou comptes tu mourir pour nous échapper ?_

Le mot « mourir » résonna dans ma tête comme un fabuleux refrain. Mourir, mourir, mourir… comme ce mot sonnait doux dans ma tête !

Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Will seul…

Néanmoins je pris ma décision.

Jamais je ne m'abandonnerai à elles.

J'en avais assez de cette torture mentale.

Je me leva en silence de mon lit pour ne pas réveiller Will et me dirigea vers mon placard. J'y trouva une longue écharpe d'hiver noire avec des crânes blancs que Will m'avait offert pour Noël dernier. Notre relation n'était que toute récente à l'époque.

Cela devrait faire l'affaire.

Je griffonnait en vitesse un mot à l'attention de Will que je glissa dans ma poche puis mis un tabouret au milieu de la salle de bain. Je créa un nœud coulant grâce à l'écharpe et l'accrocha sur la poutre soutenant le plafond.

Puis je me mis sur le tabouret et serra le nœud coulant à mon coup.

 _Tu as ainsi pris ta décision di Angelo… quelle triste vie tu as vécu ! Personne ne pleurera ta misérable mort ! Au contraire, tout le monde se réjouira ! Personne ne veux d'un fils d'Hadès parmi les vivants._

Pour une fois j'étais d'accord avec elles. Je n'avais pas ma place ici. Nulle part même. Je savais où j'allais aller de toute façon lorsque je serai décédé.

Seuls les Champs d'Asphodèle accueillaient les suicidés.

Ma sueur perla, mon pouls s'accéléra. Mais j'étais prêt. Après tout, il fallait bien fermer un jour le rideau de toute cette triste tragédie.

Je disparaîtrais de mon plein grès. C'était mon choix.

Et j'étais heureux de pouvoir choisir mon destin.

Je me sentis soudain en paix à l'idée de pouvoir vaincre mes cauchemars.

Avec un triste sourire, je regardai devant moi.

Je fermai les yeux…

et avançai d'un pas vers ma dernière demeure.

* * *

IV. Will

 _« Rien n'est de ta faute Will. Je n'ai juste pas le courage d'y faire face. Sois heureux et vis pleinement pour moi._

 _Je t'aimes,_

 _Nico »_

Tels furent les mots que déchiffra Will a travers ses larmes quand il retrouva Nico le lendemain matin.

Mort.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère ne pas avoir gâché votre journée... Sinon ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain chapitre de mon autre fanfic est en cour d'écriture (lente)**

 **Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé dans le petit cadre blanc en bas à droite ;)**

 **Ciao et portez vous bien !**

 **P.S : Pour Noël, évitez d'offrir une écharpe a votre pote si vous voyez qu'il a pas trop le moral ;)**


End file.
